


Money, Money, Money

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A little video/songfic featuring everyone's fave femme fatale





	Money, Money, Money

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the song so, please don’t sue me.

_I work all night, I work all day_

_To pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain’t it sad_

            Faye slumps onto the Bebop’s only couch while Spike and Jet yell at her for making them give up most of their reward due to the property damages she caused. She doesn’t pay attention, instead she lies down crushing Ein who quickly wriggles away and barks at her.

 

_And still there never seems to be_

_A single penny for me_

_That’s too bad_

 

            Later Faye goes to the fridge, which she finds is yet again completely empty. She sighs then looks in one of the plants for hidden cash. However, that too is empty. The black haired bounty hunter starts to cry, causing Ein to start and bark.

 

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn’t have to work at all_

_I’d fool around and have a ball_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man’s world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man’s world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It’s a rich man’s world_

            Faye laughs and smiles as she dreams. In her dreams she is wearing a skimpy red dress and diamond jewelry. A glass of champagne is in her hand. Scores of young men surround her, vying for her attention. Spike and Jet wear butler’s uniforms and have defeated looks on their faces. The black haired woman clings to a middle aged balding man who is oblivious to the fact that Faye’s only interested in his money.

 

_A man like that is hard to find_

_But I can’t get him off my mind_

_Ain’t it sad_

_And if he happens to be free_

_I bet he wouldn’t fancy me_

_That’s too bad_

            Faye and the others are watching ‘Big Shot’. The hosts announce the week’s targets and the black haired woman’s eyes light up at the mega woolong reward for a rather handsome young man – a crooked corporation owner or some such. She quickly announces that he’s hers and dashes off with Ed before any of the other bounty hunters can blink.

            Sometime later, Faye returns empty handed - the guy had gotten caught by another bounty hunter.

 

_So I must leave, I’ll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game_

_My life will never be the same…_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man’s world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man’s world_

_Ah-ahaaaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It’s a rich man’s world_

            Faye is now at a casino somewhere. She sidles up to the roulette wheel and starts pouring on her charm on the guy running it. He blushes as she leans over the table and gives him a good ‘view’, distracting him as she places a rigging device under the table.

            Hours later, the black haired bounty hunter leaves, her arms and pockets filled with chips. Faye giggles crazily as she starts to exit the casino heading toward the cashier. A group of men in suits and shades come up to her and start to lead her away from her goal. Realizing she’s been busted, Faye drops her chips. She starts emptying her pockets and throws her ‘hard earned’ winnings into the crowded casino. The men are forced to defend themselves as people rush to grab the chips. In the chaos, Faye slips away, a pained and defeated look on her face.

 

~Owari~


End file.
